Sexiest Witches at Hogwarts
by alayneni
Summary: Harry's the current Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. Find out what happens when he discovers a list of the Sexiest Witches at Hogwarts from his mischievous students. Hhr
1. Chapter 1

An: I apologize for any spelling errors as I don't have a beta for this one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Sexiest Witch****es in Hogwarts**

Harry sat behind his desk watching his seventh year students filter into his class room. Today he wanted to review their progress with the Patronous spell. The class room slowly filled up and Harry noticed that a few of his seventh year Gryffindor's were late again. He would have to take away points from his favourite house. He hated this part of teaching. Ravenclaw had won the house cup last year and Professor Flitwick was betting that they would win again. Harry had 50 galleons riding on Gryffindor. Professor Malfoy was flapping his mouth that Slytherin would win this year but Harry had taken away fifty points this morning because two Slytherins had hexed a young Hufflepuff in the corridor so he doubted that Slytherin would win. Currently, Hufflepuff was in the lead which his wife was very happy about. His wife had not been in Hufflepuff when they were in Hogwarts but due to a lack of Hufflepuff teachers, his wife volunteered to take the position as head of house until a more suitable candidate became available. The House Cup had now become a personal battle between Harry and his wife. Gryffindor just couldn't seem to keep out of trouble and the headmistress suggested that they seemed to be following in the footsteps of their head of house. Harry of course faked outrage at this comment and told her that boys would be boys.

Indeed Harry's Gryffindors had been late and he was forced to take five points from each of them. He looked at his notes briefly before reminding his students about the purpose of the spell. Half way through his explanation Harry realized that his Gryffindors weren't paying attention, again. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that they were passing a piece of parchment around the classroom. Harry always wondered how obvious he and Ron must have been when they weren't paying attention. From a teacher's perspective it was very easy to identify students who were not paying attention. Harry summoned the paper to him and held it up for inspection.

"This is a long role of parchment." Harry declared as he idly looked at the length.

The boy who he had summoned it from went very pale and other boys were looking threateningly at him.

"It's a pity your homework can't be this long Mr. Crumpet." Harry declared to the entire class.

There was a small laugh from the girls but most of the boys seemed to be frozen in horror. Harry looked at the bottom of the list. The number ten was accompanied by the name of a fifth year girl and a detailed description of her with comments from the boys. Mr. Crumpet had been adding information about a closet that he had snogged her in. Above her name, number nine, was a sixth year Slytherin that, according to the comments, shagged half of Hogwarts. The boys must have made a list of the popular witches at Hogwarts.

"What is it Professor?" one of the girls in the class asked him curiously. This girl reminded him a lot of Hermione. She always came to the front of the class and avidly took notes as he spoke. She was the top of most of her classes and had taken up presidency of S.P.E.W.

"Ms. Fogheart, it appears to be a list." Harry said leaving out the rest of the details.

A few of the boys of the boys exhaled.

"Professor, a list of what?" Ms. Fogheart asked. Harry groaned and a couple of the boys threw her nasty looks. Just like Hermione she couldn't let things slide unexplained but Harry had no intention of embarrassing the boys in public. It would be extremely irresponsible of him and his wife wouldn't approve of such a misuse of his position. Since becoming a teacher, his wife had made sure that Harry did not encourage the students in any disorderly behavior. His wife knew him well and he was afraid to cross her.

"Ms. Fogheart, it doesn't matter. Now, can I please see your Patronous?" Harry asked her.

A fond looked spread over her face and she instantly produced a Patronous in the shape of an elf. Most of the class snickered at her and Harry had to remind them about proper behaviour in his class. He continued going through the class asking each person to summon their Patronous. At the end of the class three Gryffindor boys approached him.

"Yes" he asked as he packed away the notes for that class.

"Uhm, Professor, we were wondering if we could get the list back?" The boy in front asked.

"Mr. Crumpet, I confiscated this item from you. I can not in good conscience return it." Harry said firmly as he began searching through his desk for the notes that he had made for his third year class that he had next.

"Please professor, I'm sure you did something like this when you were in Hogwarts" The boys pleaded.

"Whether or not I did or didn't is not the issue here. The fact is you were caught. I will pass the list on to Filch." Harry said irritably as he couldn't find his notes for the third years.

The boys' eyes turned the sizes of saucers and Harry narrowed his eyes at them.

"What's on this list that you don't want anyone to see?" Harry asked sternly as he reached into his bag to pull out the list he had packed away with the seventh year notes.

"Nnnoothing Professor." One of the boys stammered.

Harry retrieved the list and his eyes slowly started snaking its way up through the parchment. He had read ten and nine and he assumed that the list went up to one or at least Harry hoped the boys knew to count up to one. Sometimes you never knew with Wizards. The descriptions were quite detailed and some of the boy's comments were a bit rude but these were hormonal teenage boys. Harry eyes had reached to the description of the number one witch and a lot of the boys indicated they would shag her if they ever got the opportunity. Harry's eyes saw words such as luscious lips, perfect breasts and curvaceous body used to describe the number one witch and as he read the name attached to the description, it took every ounce of self control not to torture the boys on spot. He clenched his fists tightly and exhaled deeply.

"100 points from Gryffindor and detention for the rest of the year now get out of my office before I do something I regret!" Harry yelled and the boys left without blinking.

By this time half of his third year class had arrived and Harry's outburst had scared them to the back of the classroom. Harry took several long slow breaths but he couldn't ease his raging anger.

"Ahh Professor, are you alright?" a frightened Hufflepuff asked from the back of the classroom.

"I'm bloody all right. Let me see your Patronous now!" He snapped. The window at the back of the class room exploded and shards of glass rained down on his students.

The students screamed and there was a mass scamper to get out of his class room. Harry dropped his head in his hands; this was all his wife's fault. He would have to visit Madame Pomfrey and apologize for the incident. Harry took a few deep breaths and then fixed the broken window. Every piece flew back into place and Harry was satisfied that he had regained control of his magic.

Harry headed up to the hospital wing but Madame Pomfrey had refused to see him as she was too busy and Harry decided to head to lunch. He was disappointed that his wife wasn't at the head table but at the same time a piece of him was relieved. The headmistress was conveniently absent and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he would be called into her office for a little talk. He absent mindedly glanced at the giant hour glasses that kept track of the house scores and felt a twinge of regret as he saw that the Gryffindor score had dropped significantly. Harry finished up eating and headed for the teachers lounge. His wife would most certainly be there pouring over her student's homework.

Unfortunately, Harry passed Professor Malfoy on the way to the lounge and Malfoy had no qualms about pointing out the giant lead that Slytherin now had over Gryffindor. Harry did his best to ignore him and entered the teachers lounge. Harry felt another twinge of disappointment as his wife wasn't there. He took up his usual seat next to hers and tried to concentrate on correcting homework that his fifth years had handed in the day before. He was having a tuff time preparing them for their OWLS and it was times like these he wondered why he had ever become a teacher. His students depended on him and it scared him. The last time he had faced a Bogart it had taken the form of a student yelling at him that it was his fault that they failed. It bothered him that the future of so many depended on his ability to impart his knowledge to them.

After some time staring at the first piece of parchment that he had pulled out, Harry decided to pack up and prepare for the boy's detention that night. He needed to find something that would be a suitable punishment but at the same time won't hurt or kill them. Harry pondered on it for some time and after glancing at his hand an idea occurred to him.

Later in the evening Harry sat in his office awaiting his Gryffindors arrival in his office. The headmistress hadn't called for Harry yet and he had a sneaking suspicion that his wife would be dealing with the situation instead. She was the head of Hufflepuff afterall.

"You're late" Harry barked as the boys finally entered.

"Sssorry Professor." The youngest boy stammered.

"Stop stammering. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave." Harry pointed out angrily.

The boy cowered and Harry wondered why the sorting hat had put him in Gryffindor.

"I have decided what your detention will be." Harry declared. "Do you see those objects there." Harry said pointing to the front of his class room.

The boys nodded.

"Good. They are muggle objects called blackboards." Harry explained. "Teachers use them to teach on but it can also be used to write lines on. You write with these." Harry said presenting the boys with three sticks of chalk.

Harry handed each boy a stick and they followed Harry to the front of the class room.

Harry held his wand and did a series of movements before words appeared in the air. "I want you to write this line on the board. Keep writing till I tell you to stop." Harry said with an evil smirk. The idea was similar to what Dolores Umbridge had done to him in fifth year but it would be as painful or as scarring for the boys. He was hoping the message would be clear though.

The boys each moved to their blackboard and cautiously tested out the chalk on the board. After a short time they got the hang of it and had soon filled the board with lines. Once the boys reached the bottom they were horrified to find that the boards had been charmed to erase once it was full and they were told to start over. The boys were in for a long night.

--

An hour had already passed and Harry knew his Gryffindors were extremely tired but he was hoping this would teach them a very good life lesson. Harry heard a soft knock at his door but before he could ask the person to enter, his wife came sweeping into his classroom. Harry raised his wand to erase the boys lines but he was instantly stopped by his wife's words.

"Don't you dare Harry James Potter!"

She walked over to the blackboard and read the line out loud. "I must not lust after another wizard's wife."

"Hermione" Harry started but was stopped as Hermione lifted her hand indicating for him to stop. Like a good husband Harry ceased his statement.

"Mr. Crumpet, Mr. Goldstein and Mr. Frigget, can you please excuse us for a while?" She asked kindly to the boys.

They eagerly shook their heads and scampered out of the classroom as if Peeves were behind them.

Hermione walked around the classroom casually before taking a seat at her old desk at the front of the classroom.

"Professor" Hermione asked innocently. "Care to explain to me why I spent most of my afternoon in the hospital wing with the third years from my house?"

Harry swallowed.

"I'm waiting" Hermione reminded him primly.

"Your robes are too tight." Harry blurted out as his mind miserable failed him to come up with a suitable explanation.

"Excuse me?" Hermione stated as she looked at her robes which had quite a bit of material flowing around her.

"This school is full of hormonal boys and since your robes are a bit tight they've been seeing things." Harry hastily explained.

"Harry is this twisted logic of yours trying to blame me for the incident today?" Hermione asked as she crossed her legs under the table.

"Uhhh" Harry muttered still trying to think of a way to explain his way out of this without revealing the list to Hermione.

"I hear this all started with a list Harry. Can I see it?" Hermione asked as she got up from the desk and moved over to Harry.

"List what list?" Harry asked as Hermione sat in his lap, an action that frequently caused Harry to lose his train of thought.

"This list you took from your seventh year class." Hermione whispered huskily in his ear.

Harry didn't know why he reached into his bag and pulled out the list but he blamed it on the lack of blood in his brain. Hermione opened the piece of parchment and read the title.

"Sexiest Witches at Hogwarts, Number One, Professor Granger-Potter" Hermione said as a light blush spread across her face. She continued reading the description as well as the comments out loud.

"I see most of the seventh years have made some … type of comment." Hermione said a bit embarrassed.

"Yes but its completely unacceptable." Harry indicated firmly as he wrapped his arms around his wife to comfort her.

Hermione giggled.

Harry frowned at his wife. Hermione only giggled when HE made her giggle.

"Don't be so threatened Harry. They're just boys. Why would I even be interested in them when I have the sexiest wizard at Hogwarts." Hermione said as she purposely shifted on his lap. Harry let a small groan escape him before he was able to gather his senses together.

"I'm not threatened. I don't like that fact that all of these boys are lusting after you." Harry stated defiantly.

"Harry there is no different between this and the fact that skirts get three inches shorter when entering your classroom." Hermione reminded him. Harry had quite a following of young girls that were eager to give him their virginity. Hermione regularly enforced the fact that Harry was a married man to the many young ladies that were half clothed in Harry's presence.

"I know" Harry said. "But I know how boys think and I can't stand another man thinking of you that way. I am your husband; I love you more than anything else in this world." Harry confessed.

"I know Harry but you can't lose control of your magic the way you did this afternoon. What would have happened if you had seriously hurt someone? Professor McGonagall wants you to promise that it will never happen again." Hermione said in her lecturing tone.

Harry dropped his gaze. It was easy to lose control when things involved Hermione. "I promise." He muttered.

"Good, now I think the boys have gotten the point cancel their detention for the rest of the year." Hermione insisted.

Harry looked up defiantly at her and Hermione looked sternly at him. Harry caved. "Fine."

"I'm quite flattered to be on their list. I was never on the list when we were at school." Hermione teased Harry as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"You knew about our list?" Harry asked in shock.

"Of course we knew about your list. We had a copy." Hermione said rubbing the tip of her nose to his.

Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish. He always thought that the girls knew nothing of their list.

"Don't worry. I know you personally threatened some of the boys to keep me off the list. I was quite honoured but I never understood why you didn't keep Ginny off the list. I mean she was your girlfriend at the time." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"It's kind of an honour to be dating the number one girl on the list" Harry stated proudly.

"Well you're married to number one witch on the llst now but how come Ron didn't have a problem with Ginny being on the list?" Hermione asked

"He did but there wasn't anything much he could do." Harry said.

"You know, you're going to have to get accustomed to another man in my life soon." Hermione teased.

"What!" Harry blurted out.

Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out a small blue sweater that she had knitted.

"Another house elf?" Harry said incredulously.

"Honestly Harry, how daft can you be?" Hermione said shaking her head.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

Hermione kissed him softly then nibbled at his ear eliciting another soft moan from Harry. He was so cute when he clueless.

"Look closer." She whispered in his ear.

Harry looked at the blue sweater and noticed a small spot of gold moving on the material. It was a snitch that fluttered about moving randomly through the material. Eventually, Harry realized that there was something written on the left of the sweater. Harry leaned closer and realized the word "POTTER" was written in red letters over the heart.

"Does this mean" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes Harry, you're going to be a father." Hermione said happily.

Harry wasted no time in kissing his wife. When he broke from the kiss the first thing he said was he had to tell Ron and Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes, men and their egos.

"Don't go boasting. Ginny and Luna are also pregnant so you aren't the only expectant father." Hermione said knowingly.

Harry's ego deflated a bit. It wasn't fair. They had a running bet over who could impregnate their wife first.

"While your thinking of bets, I believe the house cup will go to Hufflepuff this year." Hermione stated proudly.

Harry nodded there was no sense denying it now. "What would you like?" he asked. He had bet his wife anything her heart desired if she won the cup.

"I always fantasized about shagging the Professor of Defense against Dark Arts on his desk." Hermione said as she nibbled on her bottom lip, an action she knew Harry adored.

Harry's eyes darkened. "Anything for you Mrs. Potter" he said before he indulged in her fantasy.

--

The three Gryffindors were waiting anxiously outside.

"Teddy, what do you think is going on inside there." The boy said looking at the closed door.

"Either she's helping us or they are both plotting our deaths."

"No, Professor Granger-Potter would never do that."

"Ahem" the headmistress said as she cleared her throat.

"Professor McGonagall!" They said in surprise.

"It's after curfew. I suggest you make your way back to your common room before Filch finds you." She said sternly.

"But" one of the boys started.

"I'm sure Mrs. Potter has things under control. I strongly recommend from now on you keep the wife of one of the most powerful wizards off your lists in the future. Now run along." The headmistress said with a small smile.

With one last look at the closed door, the Headmistress continued on with her rounds. She would enjoy the quiet halls while it lasted. In eleven years, when the next generation of Potter's, Weasley's and Malfoy's arrive, all hell would break loose.


	2. The Ugliest Witch at Hogwarts

An: Due to numerous requests for a second chapter, I wrote this. I hope it's not too disappointing to anyone. There were a few issues that I wanted to clear up. I didn't have a beta for this story so please forgive any errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Harry sat proudly at the head table as he helped himself to plenty of bacon and eggs. He had worked up quite an appetite last night. His wife, however, wasn't very impressed with his breakfast as she had opted for fruit and porridge. Hermione looked absolutely beautiful and Harry couldn't help but slip his hand into hers on top of the table.

"Potter wipe that goofy grin off your face. It's annoying." Malfoy said as he made his way down the length of the head table to his seat on the other side of Hermione.

"Judging by your crumpled robes and messy hair, I gather Ginny is your reason for your tardiness this morning." Harry replied. He couldn't help but emphasis Draco's untidiness as he knew that this would highly irritate the Syltherin. Draco's hand immediately flew to his hair and he tucked away any stray strands Harry might have been referring to.

"So Granger I hear you're the sexiest witch here?" Draco said idly as he sat by Hermione.

Harry tensed and Hermione squeezed his hand.

"You know Potter, you really need to learn to take a compliment." Draco said.

"He's right."Hermione pointed out.

"It may be a compliment but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Harry replied roughly as he glanced down at the Gryffindor table. Mr. Crumpet and his friends were sitting at the far end of the table.

"You need to inform them that the rest of their detention has been cancelled." Hermione said following Harry's line of sight.

Harry groaned and stared at his empty plate.

"Go on," Hermione encouraged.

Harry reluctantly stood and made his way around the head table, down to the Gryffindor table. He walked the length of the table until he came to Mr. Crumpet.

"Mr. Crumpet." Harry said firmly.

The boy stopped eating his breakfast and hesitantly turned around to face Harry.

"Yes Sir?" the boy asked anxiously.

"I believe that the detention served last night is enough punishment and as a result I have cancelled your detentions for the rest of the year." He said firmly.

The boys' faces lit up.

"I don't want any more incidents like this to occur and please feel free to spread the rumour that Professor Potter doesn't approve of "

Harry was promptly cut off as the door to the Great Hall burst open and an old witch with a cane hobbled in.

"That has got to be in the ugliest witch in Hogwarts." Mr. Crumpet leaned over to whisper to one of his friends.

Harry heard the boy and he couldn't help but agree. The women looked ancient with a huge black wart on her face and a large nose. Her bone structure reminded him eerily of Dolores Umbridge and Harry cringed at the thought.

"Potter," she shouted as she pointed her cane at him.

Harry stood frozen to the spot. He had no clue who this woman was and he knew if he had met her before he would have remembered her.

"Mrs. Fugmeyer," Hermione said politely as she instantly appeared at Harry's side.

Harry had heard Hermione mention that name before and he was trying to remember what Hermione had been talking about at the time.

"I want Professor Potter fired!" she bellowed into the hall. Hermione instantly closed the distance between herself and the witch and tried to calm her.

The students all watched the scene unfold and Harry could hear some of his Gryffindors expressing shocked comments. Harry himself couldn't comprehend what was happening but from Hermione's reaction she had again figured out things before him.

"Mrs. Fugmeyer," Headmistress McGonagall said from the entrance hall. "Please come with me to my office."

"Minerva, I've found exactly who I've been looking for." She replied angrily to the headmistress.

"Mrs. Fugmeyer, please come with me to my office. You're causing a big disruption for the students." McGonagall said.

The woman looked around and found a hundred pair of eyes looking at her and she reluctantly consented. She limped out of the great hall in the direction of the Headmistress's office and McGonagall signalled for Harry and Hermione to join her. They walked slowly behind the hobbling woman and Hermione signalled for Harry to be quiet. As McGonagall reached the gargoyles she gave the password and she and Mrs. Fugmeyer started ascending the spiral staircase. Hermione chose this opportunity to pull Harry aside.

"Mrs. Fugmeyer was recently appointed as one of the school Governors. Her son is in Hufflepuff but more importantly he's part of the third year class you scared yesterday." Hermione said gravely.

Harry's faced turned stoney. This was not good.

"Harry, whatever she says it's very important that you remain clam." Hermione pleaded with him. "Please Harry."

Harry looked into his wife's loving eyes and promised to behave himself. She held his hand firmly and they ascended the stairs together. Mrs. Fugmeyer was already seated in a chair and Minerva was seated behind her desk.

"Mrs. Fugmeyer," Harry said addressing her. "I would like to apologize for the accident yesterday." Harry said calmly.

"Accident is that what you're calling it. You could have killed your entire third year class!" the woman told him furiously.

"It was an accident and I am indeed very sorry." Harry replied

Mrs. Fugmeyer pulled a small file from her handbook and placed it on the desk in front of her. She performed an engorgement charm and the file tripled in size.

"Mr. Potter this," Mrs. Fugmeyer said indicating to the file in front of her, "is a well documented file of all of the **'Accidents'** you've ever had and I firmly believe that you are a hazard to the children of Hogwarts. Furthermore, I'm calling for your immediate resignation." she stated.

Harry was flabbergasted but he was heartened to see Hermione immediately start to defend him.

"Harry is one of the best teachers here. The O.W.L and N.E.W.T scores for Defence Against the Dark Arts are the highest they've been in fifty years. The students love him and he's the only teacher that's managed to survive the post for more than a year." Hermione said bluntly.

"Ms. Granger, I can hardly believe anything you say." Mrs. Fugmeyer retorted.

"Mrs. Fugmeyer, it is no longer Ms. Granger. It is Professor Granger-Potter." Hermione corrected.

"Precisely why I can't believe a word you say. You've been known to defend him blindly." Mrs. Fugmeyer stated.

"My wife has never needed to lie about anything concerning me." Harry said intervening into the conversation. He didn't appreciate anyone insulting his wife.

"What about the affair she's having with Professor Malfoy?" Mrs. Fugmeyer spat at him.

Harry tensed at the accusation and he felt Hermione's hand softly rub his back. He needed to keep his cool. Anita Skeeter, niece of the water beetle Rita Skeeter, had accused Hermione of having an affair with fellow Professor Draco Malfoy. The supposed photo that caused the uproar was a picture of Hermione kissing Draco on the front steps of Malfoy Manor. Harry had to admit that the photo definitely looked like they were snogging but having been there at the time, Harry knew she was kissing Draco goodbye on the cheek as well as giving him advice on what to get Mrs. Weasley for her birthday. The angle that the picture had been taken from conveniently made it look like more than a goodbye kiss and it didn't include Harry in the picture. Both Hermione and Draco had been absolutely furious. The accusations of an affair were hurtful and both Harry and Ginny did their best to comfort them.

Hermione researched Anita and found that she had an animagus form of a squirrel. Draco promptly put a sign up on his property stating that all squirrels were unwelcome and would be terminated on sight. A few days afterwards Ginny had tried to hex a squirrel but the little critter got away. The next day there were pictures of a tearful Ginny in the kitchen and Anita painted a picture of a heartbroken Ginerva Weasley crying over a cheating ferret. It was Ginny's turn to be upset as she had been cutting onions when the picture was taken and Skeeter had twisted events to her benefit again. Ginny had had to assure many of her co-workers at St. Mungos that she was not heart broken and needed no time off.

Anita never returned to the manor after the close call with Ginny's hexes but the story had been in the _Prophet_ for weeks and she had been offering students money for any photos they could get of Draco and Hermione together. It had been utterly ridiculous and several students had taken to following Hermione around. The headmistress had promptly put a stop to that by declaring any student found taking pictures of Professor Granger- Potter or Professor Malfoy would be immediately expelled. As Harry thought more about it he realised that the students that followed Hermione were all male and his mind wondered back to the list.

"My wife is not having an affair. The articles you are referencing are biased articles written by a witch, who's followed in the footsteps of her Aunt, who had been writing rubbish about me for years." Harry stated as evenly as he could.

"I see you have misguided faith in your wife." Mrs. Fugmeyer responded.

"Mrs. Fugmeyer, I can not have you making any false accusations about my teachers. Everything Hermione stated about Professor Potter is true. If you feel there is a problem you can bring it before the other Governors." Professor McGonagall told her.

"Oh but I have." She said as she smiled brightly and handed McGonagall a letter.

McGonagall opened the letter and quickly breezed through it. She pursed her lips tightly and then handed it to Harry who started reading it with Hermione.

Dear Professor Harry Potter,

Recommendations have been received for the termination of your employment at Hogwarts. There will be a hearing on this matter on Friday June 5th in the Great Hall. Your presence is requested.

Althea Fugmeyer

Harry looked up angrily at her and was surprised that she was already on her feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow." The woman said smugly before hobbling out of the office.

Harry fearfully looked at Hermione.

"Everything will be fine." she reassured him as she gave him a tight hug. He easily circled his arms around his wife's small waist. He wondered what it would be like hug Hermione a few months from now when her pregnancy would be clearly visible.

"Harry you'll need to prepare a defence for tomorrow. It would have been helpful if she had told us what was in the file but Hermione listed some good points that you should expand upon. I understand that the list might be embarrassing but you might need it for your defence. Several of the Governors are male and might feel sympathetic to your plight." McGonagall said in that lecturing tone of hers.

Harry was still shocked about the turn of events and found it difficult to focus on what his old Professor was advising him to do but he knew Hermione was listening for him. He believed her when she said everything would be fine. She had said it to him many times during the war and it had been true but he also knew that he couldn't put the burden of his defence on her. He didn't want to put too much stress on his pregnant wife. It was his fault that he was in this position and he would fix it.

"Come on Hermione, we have a lot of work to do." Harry said as he placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her out of the room.

McGonagall nodded and indicated that she would send the statistics for the Defence Against Dark Arts class. Hermione asked her to send it to Malfoy Manor as they had dinner with Ginny to celebrate the pregnancies.

--

Ginny, Hermione and Luna were in the kitchen preparing dinner while Draco and Ron were joking around trying to take Harry's mind off of the hearing but it wasn't working. Harry kept staring angrily out the window while muttering about how he messed things up again.

"Mate is there a squirrel out there or something resembling a reporter?" Ron asked in a joking tone.

Harry glowered at him.

"Look mate, everything's going to be fine. Hermione has gathered so much information in your favour, it won't even fit in the Great Hall." Ron elabroated.

Harry gave Ron a look and he modified his statement. "Ok it won't fit on your desk."

"What if it isn't enough?" Harry asked. "What if they fire me? What will I do?"

"Oh Potter stop wining. They won't fire you because Hermione will never let that happen. You have the headmistress in your corner as well as the rest of the staff and Ron and Luna will be there as well." Draco pointed out.

"Dinner's served," Ginny called happily from the dining room.

Ron was the first one up and Draco and Harry followed behind him. Each man took a seat next to his wife and each couple toasted to the new baby that would enter their lives in 8 months.

"So who's due first?" Draco asked while helping himself to a nice portion of potatoes.

"It doesn't matter Draco. You're not winning that ridiculous bet." Ginny said "Besides right now we should be concentrating on the nursery."

Draco rolled his eyes. In the full day that he had known Ginny was pregnant, all she could talk about was the nursery.

"I don't know what colour to put the nursery in? Draco wants Green and Silver and I think Red and Gold are good colours." Ginny confessed.

"I haven't even thought of that yet." Hermione said.

"I was thinking orange would be a good colour." Luna said.

"I agree with that." Ron said happily.

"Why are all of your problems always solved with the colour orange?" Draco joked.

"I was thinking a neutral colour since I don't know what the baby is yet." Ginny said as she ignored her husband's comment about her brother and sister- in-law.

"You can find out soon." Hermione told her.

"I don't know if I want to know. I think I want it to be a surprise." Ginny replied.

"I'm finding out as soon as I can. I want to be fully prepared when the baby comes and I don't want to fret about having the wrong type of clothes." Hermione stated.

"We want it to be a surprise as well." Ron stated proudly.

"I support my wife in whatever decision she makes." Harry said lovingly.

"Speaking of clothes, we need to go maternity shopping." Ginny said reasonably.

"I hear they have some nice robes for pregnant witches." Luna said

"We can go shopping on Saturday. I have the day off." Ginny said

The girls continued on talking about shopping while their husbands talked about the recent Quidditch scores. Soon dinner was finished in no time and the couples each retired for the night.

--

The next morning, Harry entered the Great Hall with Hermione besides him and Ron and Luna behind him. He was surprised to find it packed full of students and fellow professors as well as Ministry personnel. The house tables were still there but in front of the tables there were two smaller tables with three seats behind each. Draco was seated with his house and he gave Harry and encouraging nod. The Governors were seated at the head table were the teachers usually ate. As Harry neared the front of the hall, he realised that Anita Skeeter was seated in the front bench taking notes and as she noticed them she snapped a picture.

Harry took a seat at the appropriate table with Hermione and Professor McGonagall sat with them. The Chairman of the Governors stood and asked Professor Potter if he was ready to begin. Harry indicated that he was ready and Mrs. Fugmeyer started by detailing the incident in Harry's class room. She pulled out Ministry documents listing a series of magical accidents Harry had had when he was younger. She stated that Harry had been warned about his use of magic and came close to expulsion from Hogwarts several times. She called on Mrs. Dolores Umbridge to testify about Harry's behaviour while at Hogwarts. Harry wasn't in the least bit surprised that the women were friends. Maybe they were relatives. They did look quite alike. The in breeding between magical families certainly hadn't helped their appearances.

Mrs. Fugmeyer called her son to testify as well as the entire third year class. Madame Pomfrey also testified to the injuries sustained by the class. A terrible picture of Harry had been painted but when Hermione stood up to rebut everything, Harry felt assured things would be fine.

Hermione started off with an overview of the students grades that Harry presently taught. She then displayed grades for the last fifty years and there was no disputing the fact that since Harry started teaching the average grade in Defence Against Dark Arts had risen at least 10. She also pointed out that Harry was the longest serving Defence teacher in the last ten years. Hermione then referenced previous cases of Professors that had been brought before the Governors and the ruling at the time. There was even a Professor that had accidentally caused the death of a student and the Professor had been allowed to continue teaching. There were definitely precedents set that allowed Harry to continue.

Hermione called on the headmistress, fellow Professors as well as numerous students from all the houses to testify that Harry was in fact a good teacher and it would be a lost to Hogwarts if he were let go. A few parents testified that without Harry their child would never have passed the subject.

Hermione explained what had caused the magical display from her husband and produced the list for the board members to read. She also requested privacy and asked that only the board members read the list. As predicted most of the men cast a sympathetic look at Harry but then proceeded to check Hermione out. She quickly wrote Harry a note reminding him that his job was on the line and picking a fight with the Governors wouldn't be a good idea. Some of the female Governors were outraged and one even commented that her son would be in big trouble. At that time a boy somewhere in the back of the room exited quickly. After the board had finished reviewing the letter, Hermione gave Harry the opportunity to explain his actions.

Harry stood and cast a sonorous charm on himself so the entire hall would hear him.

"Good morning everyone," Harry said forgetting the protocol Hermione had told him. "I want to sincerely apologize for what happened. I assure you that it was unintentional and I deeply regret what happened. I was upset when I read the list and I don't like to see my wife disrespected. Some of the things said on the list were very insulting and as her husband, deeply upsetting to me. I vowed, even before I realised that I loved her, that I would always protect her. She is the most important person in my life and I tend to be very aware of threats to her." Harry explained making eye contact with the Governors, just like Hermione instructed him to.

"I can guarantee that should any event similar to this one happen in the future, I will handle it better. I will not have another incident similar to this." Harry emphasised to the Governors.

"I am very sorry for what happened." Harry repeated again before he sat back down.

The Governors decided to deliberate on the decision in the headmistress's office and vacated the Great Hall. As soon as they left, conversations broke out all through the hall. Various witches were commenting on Hermione's shabby appearance and questioned what was wrong with young wizards these days. A few of the wizards were leering at Hermione and Harry made sure to send them a threatening look. Professor McGonagall went to calm her students as a few fights had broken out between the students that testified on behalf of Harry and those that testified for Mrs. Fugmeyer.

"How can you sit there so calmly?" Harry asked his wife. Harry was very anxious and he found it difficult to just sit there and wait.

Hermione looked perplexed at Harry, "Didn't I do a good job?"

"Yes, you were absolutely wonderful. If all these people weren't here I would have ravaged you on the spot." Harry said sending her a sexy smirk.

"Harry!" Hermione said punching him lightly in the arm. "The squirrel is listening. The last thing we need is for that comment to be twisted into the tomorrow's headline for the _Daily Prophet_."

A bright flash later and they found Anita Skeeter standing in front of them. "Care for a comment before they return?" she asked with her quill hovering above a piece of parchment.

Harry and Hermione both ignored her. They had learned that any word said was always twisted and turned to suit her purpose so the best solution was to make no comment and hope she went away quickly. She stood there staring at them with her beady eyes while her quill scribbled away. Harry wondered what she could possibly be writing if they hadn't said a word to her. They were spared from having to tolerate her presence any longer as Ginny and Draco came to offer support to Harry. Ginny sent a deadly glare to Anita and she was smart enough to scamper away.

"I came as soon as I got off my shift." Ginny said to Harry. She had been at St. Mungos all morning attending to patients.

"I know you did Ginny." Harry said kissing her cheek gently and offering her his seat. Ginny sat down gratefully.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked hesitantly as she looked up at Harry.

"I don't know." Harry replied honestly.

"It went well." Hermione said confidently. "Harry's just a bit worried. You know how he is."

"This is our future Hermione, of course I'm worried." Harry told her.

Hermione reached forward and held his hand. "Harry, you know whatever happens, I'm not going anywhere. I promised to spend the rest of my life with you and I intend to do just that." she reassured him.

"I don't think you're going to get out of raising the new sprong so easily." Ron said jokingly to Harry as he slapped him on the back.

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Hermione you were fantastic." Luna said

"I suppose you're covering this for the Quibbler." Draco asked.

Luna nodded.

"The Governors are coming back." Ginny said indicating to the back of the hall.

"Good luck mate," Ron said as he offered Harry a reassuring hug.

"The Cherrywinkles won't let you leave Hogwarts." Luna said before she left to join her husband at the Gryffindor table with the rest of Harry's students. Harry knew better than to question Luna about strange creatures.

"Good luck Harry." Ginny said as she kissed his cheek and gave him a reassuring hug before going to Draco's seat.

"I hope you finished your lessons plans for McGonagall. She'll toast you if you haven't finished them yet." Draco said before shaking his hand and going to stand protectively behind Ginny at the Slytherin table.

"Those were certainly encouraging words." Hermione replied with a small smile.

"Not really, I haven't completed my lesson plans yet. Maybe it won't be so bad if I'm let go." Harry informed his wife who frowned at him. She was about to go on a tirade about completing things early when the representative for the Governors stood to make an announcement.

"The Governors have reviewed the evidence presented and have voted in favour of keeping Professor Potter." There was a loud uproar of happiness from the students and Hermione jumped in Harry's lap.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." She said as she crushed him in her embrace.

"Yes love, but if you don't let go soon, you would have accomplished what Mrs. Fugmeyer was trying to." Harry pointed out to her.

"Sorry, I'm just happy. When Hufflepuff wins the house cup, I'll get to gloat over you for the whole summer." Hermione said happily.

Harry groaned at the mention of the house cup. There was absolutely no way that they would be able to close the large gap between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The race for house cup was between Slytherin and Hufflepuff now and Harry knew Hermione was going to blow Draco away.

"Quiet." McGonagall called for.

The Governors indicated that Harry's behaviour would be watched for the rest of the year and should Harry step out of line once he would be terminated immediately. Mrs Fugmeyer glared at Harry the entire time and as the Governors were leaving she informed him that she would be watching him.

McGonagall invited all the guests to stay for lunch and she informed the students that classes would resume after lunch. There was much disappointment at this announcement but one glare from McGonagall quieted any protests. Harry ate lunch in the staff room with his friends and in no time at all it was time for his next class.

--

The following morning, Harry as usual was the last one out of bed. He could smell the breakfast that Hermione was cooking for him and he was hungry. Again, his wife had caused him to work up an appetite during the night. The Quibbler was lying on the counter as Harry entered the kitchen and there was a big picture of him and Hermione on the front page. He scanned through the article and as expected Luna reported it fair and accurately.

"Do I have to compete with the Quibbler now?" Hermione tried to ask seriously but the smile tugging at her lips gave her away.

Harry looked at her confused. "Why would you be competing with the Quibbler?"

"You're supposed to kiss me when you come into the kitchen then read the Quibbler. Not read the Quibbler first." Hermione informed him.

"If I kiss the sexiest witch at Hogwarts, it'll be lunch time by the time we sit down to eat breakfast." Harry replied with a mischievous grin.

"I can take that risk." Hermione replied seductively.

"Oh no you can't, breakfast is an important meal. Draco was telling me we had to ensure that you girls didn't miss a meal. Food is vital to the baby's development." Harry told her.

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed." Hermione mocked.

"No need to be sarcastic love." Harry said as he moved closer to her and dropped a kiss on her forehead. He pulled out two plates and heaped a mountain of food on to them.

"Harry, why does my plate have more food on it than yours?" Hermione asked horrified as she looked at the plate her darling husband had prepared for her.

"Isn't it obvious, you're eating for two." Harry said logically.

Hermione ignored his comment sat down at the kitchen table opposite him. She looked at the mountain of food and decided to humour her husband for a little while but as took her first bite, she promptly stood and headed to the bathroom. Harry looked mystified as she retreated to the bathroom. He tasted the food but it was fine. Hermione returned shortly afterwards and opted for a banana instead of the elaborate breakfast she had cooked for Harry.

"It tastes fine Hermione." Harry told her.

"That's ok. I think its morning sickness. You enjoy your meal." Hermione told him as she looked away from the food he was eating. She normally enjoyed eggs and sausage but at that moment her stomach was insulted at the thought. Harry continued to eat before he realised that he hadn't seen the _other_ newspaper for the morning.

"Hermione where's the _Prophet_?" He asked her as he watched her start on her third banana.

"Oh that trash, I cancelled our subscription." Hermione said plainly.

"When?" Harry asked. He couldn't remember her mentioning it before and he was sure he read the paper yesterday morning.

"Today," Hermione replied.

"Why?"

"It's about time we stopped reading that trash." Hermione said casually.

A loud banging was heard at their door and Harry went to the door. A mad Ginny came storming in followed by a calm Draco.

"I tried to calm her down but I think the pregnancy hormones are making her over react." Draco stated quietly to Harry. The last thing he needed was Ginny rounding on him for referring to her hormones.

Ginny was frantically pacing back and forth in front of the fire place when Hermione entered the room to see who had arrived though she already had a sneaking suspicion of who it would be.

"Hermione, what's the easiest muggle way to kill Skeeter." Ginny said angrily to her.

Hermione looked past Ginny and frowned at Draco.

"I tried." He said helplessly.

"Tried what?" Harry asked as he looked dumfounded between his wife, Draco and Ginny.

"They tried to hide this from me." Ginny said as she threw a crumpled newspaper at him.

Harry uncrumpled the newspaper and found a huge picture of him kissing Ginny on the cheek. The headline read, "St. Mungos Healer carrying Potter's love child".

Harry started laughing and Ginny looked at him as if he had lost his mind. This was not the reaction she expected him to have.

"Harry, why are you laughing? That witch is claiming my child is yours." Ginny shouted hysterically.

"Ginny, yesterday I could have lost my job, compared to that, this is hilarious. Anybody who knows us Ginny would never believe this nonsense." Harry stated as he tossed the paper into the fire. "Hermione cancelled our subscription; I think it's time for you to do the same." Harry said.

"I think it's time to appeal to the Wizengamot." Draco stated.

"You can do that after I torture her." Ginny said angrily.

"Gin,"

"Don't Gin, me Draco. I've had enough of that woman trying to insinuate things. For crying out loud, Harry and I broke up years ago." Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ginny, I don't think the whole school heard you yet you might want to try again." Draco told his wife dryly.

Hermione interceded before Draco suffered the consequences for his actions. "I think Draco's right. Maybe we can lobby the Wizengamot to do something about the trashy articles."

"That's a good idea." Harry said.

"But that wouldn't solve the present problem."Ginny pointed out.

"No but it would prevent it from happening in the future. I don't want my child to have to live with this. Yesterday, I wondered what type of future I would be able to give my child if I was fired from Hogwarts. Today I know I want my child to be happy and safe. Our actions no longer affect just us. If I can stop the bad reporters then I will partially accomplish that goal." Harry told her.

"When did you become so wise?" Ginny asked as she calmed quite a bit.

"Well, when you're married to the sexiest witch alive, things do rub off on you?" Harry said cockily.

"The list said sexiest witch at Hogwarts, not alive. I have that honour." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around a blushing Ginny.

"I'm sure you two can debate my title as much as you want but I would like my husband for the rest of the day. I'm curious to see what else I can rub off on him?" Hermione said teasingly.

"Stop, I don't need the mental picture." Draco said as he grabbed Ginny's hand and left the couple alone.

Harry looked at his wife standing by the entrance to the kitchen and thought she was the most wonderful woman alive. He decided to take her up on her offer and walked over to her. He kissed her passionately and felt her knees grow weak as she transferred her weight on to him. He easily scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

"You better enjoy me while you can Harry. I probably won't be the sexiest witch in a few months." Hermione said while she nibbled on his ear.

"Hermione you will always be the sexiest witch to me." Harry said softly in her ear as he decided to enjoy the present and forget about the future for the time being.


End file.
